


Will we bloom again?

by wishingfluff



Series: Magical Girl AU [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Angst, Cuddling, Death, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sadness, Slow Burn, Smut Eventually, Violence, War, War Setting, magical girl, platonic biadore (maybe romantic in the end)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishingfluff/pseuds/wishingfluff
Summary: During the great third war, the parasites were slowly turning over. The few bravelings who attempted to fight, were moslty magical girls.Katya Zamolodchikova was one of them. Being a secret Magical girl wasn`t easy, especially not when you are alone in Russia.Except she isn`t alone.





	Will we bloom again?

There was a loud boom, and then a light. Katya Zamolodchikova had planted a bomb in one of the most active parasite areas. She quickly ran away from the light, and jumped up. Katya was one of a few thousand magical girls. They were the only hope left, since parasites didn`t seem to recognize magical girls as humans. The world found this out way too late though, as almost every area was infected already. Katya was in Russia, one of the most dangerous countries to be in as a magical girl. Instead of Russia helping girls like Katya, they too were hunting her down. Parasites really had one goal, to kill the human race. After a person was bitten by a parasite, they would turn into it, and once they infected someone else, the human died. Most countries noticed it too late, and were now almost humanless. 

Katya flew up, it was a common magical girl power. She high-jump kicked a human infected parasite, since she didn`t have much of a choice. Once a human has been infected, they can`t return to normal. She grabbed one of her guns, and pointed it at the parasite. `Я извиняюсь. (I`m sorry in Russian)` Katya said, before pulling the trigger. She always hated this part, blood would fly everywhere. Even though she tried to not get it on her clothes, at the end of the day, her clothes were dirty anyway. It didn`t really matter how careful she was, she had learned. `What the fuck?` Katya looked up, only to see an airplane. Airplanes haven`t been used ever since the war started, so she was confused. Before she had time to further investigate though, she was touched by something. She yelled out loud, and shot her gun at the thing. She quickly turned around, seeing a half dead human-parasite hybrid on the ground. `God, that was close. I need to be more careful.` Katya duly noted to herself, before jumping up. She tried to follow the plane, as she flew trough the sky. Katya didn`t fly with wings, instead using some sort of magic cape, that almost all magical girls have. She was trying to get closer to the plane, since she was about 99% sure it was actually the Russia Military, and if that were the case, she would have to blow the plane up. Unfortunately, before she could reach the plane, it got out of sight. Panting, she fell softly on the ground, damp grass surrounding it. The sun was setting, and she knew she needed to sleep if she wanted to have any chance of winning. She made her magic ribbon put on her cape again, before jumping up, so she was safe for at least a few minutes. In these minutes, she looked around, and could see the beautiful sunset. The world might be ending, and all her friends might be in different parts of the world, but the sun still rose, and still set. The world went on, even though everyone wanted her dead here. She sighed, floating to her base. Her base wasn`t ideal of course, but it kept her warm during the strong fall. She kicked the door to her base, which opened it. It was underground, but she had put a small candle there, and a bed. She also kept her food there, or at least, what she would eat. There wasn`t nearly enough food, so she filled up on water most of the time. She detransformed, into just a normal girl, and gently rolled up into her covers. She fell asleep, as she sung herself a soft lullaby. 

`Trixie, we have been looking for days, and Russia is large. There are people dying, for gods sake! Let`s go home,` `We will go home when we find her, she told me she would be here, you know that!` Jinkx looked down, shaking her head. `It`s been four years, Trixie. We need to stop this. We can`t just leave them alone. I know you miss her but-` Trixie turned around, with a very angry expression on her pale face. `So you`re telling me to just give up on my friend?` Jinkx shook her head again. `Not at all, and don`t get angry at me! I didn`t do anything, I`m just saying,` Jinkxs expression changed from annoyed to sad. `It`s been so long, she might have.... passed away,` Trixie`s eyes went wide. `Jinkx, no. No, no no. Katya is smart enough.` Jinkx opened her mouth to argue, but closed it. Trixie gave her a quick nod, before they flew again. They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Jinkx started talking again. `I`m just saying, maybe it`s time to let her go, yo kno-` `So, you`re saying you wouldn`t do anything to see _her_ again?` Jinkxs look of compassion faded, and an angry one replaced it. She didn`t say anything, staring out of the jetplanes window. `Listen Trix, I`m sorry okay, but you should never mention _her_.` Trixie didn`t even look at Jinkx, but whispered a tiny `Yeah, sorry.` at her, before shutting up. 

`You know, I wonder if she ever thinks of me.` Trixie looked at the clear night sky, laying in the damp meadow, next to Jinkx. `I`m sure she does, Trixie,` Jinkx gently squeezed Trixie`s hand, making her knuckles go white in the process. `She loved you, and I`m sure she never stopped loving you, just like you never stopped loving her.` Trixie moved a bit closer to Jinkx, until she was laying on Jinkxs stomach, looking up at the million of stars. Jinkx wrapped her arms around Trixie, squeezing her. `You know, I wish we were back at home right now. I know why you want to be here, I do, but I miss Adore, and Bianca, and, you know.` Trixie nodded. `I`m sorry I dragged you along to this shit place. If we don`t find her within a week, w-we will go.` Trixie`s voice was shaky, but Jinkx ignored it. `Thank you. I truly hope we do find her, you know?` Trixie smiled, but it was a fake smile. `It isn`t safe to sleep here. We should probably sleep in the plane, if that`s okay with you?` Jinkx nodded. `Trixie, please get off of me, otherwise I can`t move,` `Oh sorry,` Trixie giggled, before getting up, and sticking her hand out for Jinkx to grab. Jinkx was eager to grab it, and Trixie gently pulled her up. Then, Trixie grabbed Jinkx by her shoulders, and looked her in the eyes. `I want to thank you for coming along, even if it`s for nothing, I`m glad we are together. Thanks for listening to my rants, however stupid they might be,` Trixie took a deep breath, before continuing, `and thanks for the airplane, though I don`t know how you got it in the first place.` Jinkx smiled, before hugging Trixie. `No problem, sweetheart. And the plane is a secret, so I won`t tell you~` Once they let go of each other, they walked to the plane, making sure the doors were locked. 

`Hey, hey Trixie?` Trixie woke up. `Huh what huh?` she murmured, confused, as it surely wasn`t daytime. `I can`t sleep.` Trixie groaned, before turning around. `I don`t think I can help you with that, besides, I was sleeping, and I`d like to continue doing that.` Jinkx cuddled up against Trixie. `You`re so mean, I just wanted to cuddle,` Jinkx said, frowning. Trixie sighed, before putting her arms up so Jinkx could properly spoon her. `You`re warm,` Jinkx sighed. Jinkx gently nuzzled into Trixies neck, and closed her eyes. They fell asleep shortly after.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this fic will get updated a lot! I am busy with school, but I`ll try to at least write 500 words daily!! I hope you enjoyed chapter one!!


End file.
